otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Will you stay?
Night's Edge Monastary: Courtyard Entering beneath the large sun-clay archway brings one into the courtyard of the former monastery. Never truly quiet, this space is wide and open to the sky, the central area through which the rest of the working manor is accessed. During the day, conversation and the passing of craftsmen and students keeps the area from being quiet, while night brings some peace - though often disturbed by the furtive form of someone thieving a midnight snack from the nearby dining hall or passing through on their way to a belated bed. The open air garden is cut into two halves by pathways of coloured stone. To the east, the white pathway is of all white sun clay, fired and glazed, winding through mixed flowerbeds of Mikin orchids and the trellises of the creeping night's trumpet. The west path is of a dark, almost black rock with rougher edges, chipped and hand-fitted into a mosaic pattern of basalt that mirrors the winding way of its sister. The two paths come together beneath an elegant three tier fountain made of white marble, shot through with black veins and polished by the constant flow and splash of water. A set of double doors, made of heavy biinwood stained to a darkened hue of near black, lead off to the north, their inlaid and gold-leaved inset of the Sunburst of the Light shining brightly even in the dimmest day. A small postern door, tucked at the end of an unassuming branch of pathway on the western side of the courtyard, leads north into the dining hall, while a small gate opens in the low salle wall to allow access to the weaponmaster's training area. The heavy scent of Mikin orchids in bloom permeate the air as the late morning sun shines off of the sleeping night trumpets. Seating on the edge of one of the flowerbeds, is another Mikin dressed in cottons but much cleaner and refreshed than the last few days sits looking out at the courtyard at large. Other than a little debris here and there, the courtyard seems to have taken on a splendor of it's own...only marred by the fountain of disrepair. This very fountain is the focus of Celeste. Meian glides in from the chapel with only a faint limp, looking fairly clean and well-kept herself. The slightest of frowns furrows her brow, a pensive, thoughtful expression, but pausing for a moment she inhales the scent of the orchids with a deep sigh of appreciation. "G-good morning," the girl softly ventures to Celeste, a smile coming to her face easily. "I will have to see about getting that fountain replaced today, I think," muses the Mikin. The words probably meant for the new arrival, yet the noblewoman doesn't look up yet. Breathing deeply of the orchids again, Celeste smiles up at the woman. "Light's greetings, I hope that you slept well." The noblewoman sighs, standing to her feet again. Meian nods lightly. "L-lord M-Mikin is s-settled in, and l-last night, v-very late, I f-found Miss Al-alainne outside the m-monastery and b-brought her in to s-sleep. J-just in the chapel, I wasn't s-sure where else to p-put her for the moment..." "I shall see to setting cots in the dining hall for now. The heat from the stoves should warm the hall nicely, and we will have to build a hall of some sort for everyone that wishes to remain." Celeste reaches up to brush back a lock of hair behind her ear. "I was thinking to Mistress Woodsong about some armor for you. Also, Meian, we should speak honestly of the chapel...and what it entails." The noblewoman waves towards the edge of the flowerbed. "Will you sit with me?" Meian makes her way over to Celeste slowly, settling down on the edge of the flowerbed and leaning in to smell one of the orchids at close range. "Y-yes, of course, my l-lady," she murmurs. "Wh-what of the chapel..?" "What do you know of the teaches of the Church of True Light, Mistress Meian? We do not wish for you to walk blindly into what this place," the noblewoman waves a hand towards the double Biinwood doors. "This place, will be like no other chapel or shrine that stands today...and you've heard us speak of the Cult of Dragon." Meian glances aside. Softly, she replies, "I w-was r-raised to believe that the Sh-shadow was the w-wickedness of those who r-refused to w-walk the right p-path they w-were meant to, and in-insisted on their own w-way. That obedience and k-kindness were the p-property of the L-light, and that th-those wh-who pursued the Sh-shadow were n-nothing but s-selfish, wi-wicked and d-dangerous." "Would you believe me if I say that those who are Touched...are born that way? That a babe is born inherently evil?" Celeste reaches out to place a reassuring hand on Meian's, if permitted. Meian doesn't move her hand away, letting out a deep sigh. "B-born that way... I s-suppose, that, I can be-believe. A-are they r-really born... inherently.. e-evil?" "...no," says Celeste slowly. "They are born like those blessed by the Light, cursed to live a life different from the one that you and I know. But by calling on the Shadow, they have the capacity for evil...do you understand the difference, dear?" "I do," Meian whispers. "I d-didn't think th-they could be in-inherently evil. N-not now, not kn-knowing them. It's... a tool. A p-power. Any k-kind of power, m-makes it easier to u-use that power wrongly to g-get what you w-want. ...but it d-doesn't mean you have to b-be that way. And th-that's why they n-need this place, i-isn't it? B-because otherwise it's even e-easier to go wrong." "That brings me back to my first point, the Church of True Light believes that these people do not have a place among us. There was a great deal of pain that have only enforced the fear they have of the Light. But if you live in a Shadow of Darkness, would you not say /that/ person needs the illumination brought by the Light? To know that because they were born different, does not mean they were born evil?" Celeste pats Meian's hand, encouragingly. A slight tremor actually coming to the noblewoman's own hand, her blue-green eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Oh, -yes-," Meian avows fiercely. "Y-yes, they n-need to know th-they.. th-they aren't w-wrong just for b-being born that w-way. Th-they can't h-help it, can they? Th-they need to realize it's th-their actions, n-nothing else, that m-makes you bad or good. Yes.." Celeste takes a deep breath, looking to the fountain...a mar among the pristine flowers. Green, brackish water against the faded, cracked white clay. "The Church will take offense at this place, as will some who feel that we meddle in affairs best left to their -own-. Meian, this place...could become dangerous." The noblewoman looks away from the fountain to meet Meian's eyes. "Though I am willing to die for this ideal, I do not know if you are. We may fail, but I truly believe in my heart, it is worth fighting for to bring enlightenment and the Light's teaches to them." Meian lifts her head slowly to meet Celeste's gaze, swallowing slightly. Her eyes are bright, however, and her voice still firm. "I... I d-don't mind. I can't g-go on believing they're e-evil. Not.. It just d-doesn't s-seem right. And if I b-believe that, I c-can't th-think this, all of th-this is wrong. It's what the w-world needs right n-now. So I'm w-willing to do.. whatever I h-have to." Celeste smiles, nodding her own head slowly at Meian's words. Slipping her hand from the bard's to offer a quick hug to the younger woman. "..thank you," chokes the noblewoman. Her own tears getting in the way of her voice. Reaching a hand up, Celeste brushes her hand against the corner of her eyes to wipe away the tears before they fall. "Then we should see to getting you a bit of armor. I will speak with Mistress Woodsong, and see about acquiring such. If we continue to have nightly visitors, I may suggest that Master Firelight join you in the forests as well...is that alright?" Meian returns the hug rather tightly for a moment, unable to keep from smiling. She murmurs gently, "No. Thank you." Shaking her head, she continues in a more normal tone. "...Th-that would be n-nice, thank you, and... a-about Alainne. She's v-very upset, y-you know, b-because of h-him... It m-might be good to find her s-something to k-keep busy with wh-while she's here... Sh-she was j-just standing outside, c-crying.." "Yes, I will take her to my room so that we can sit and talk." Celeste offers Meian a half-hearted smile. "I guess we should get a bit of furniture, at least. I will speak with Master Thatcher this afternoon about getting you a bed as well. As soon as we are able, we will see about expanding the monastery for a dormitory." The noblewoman looks towards the double doors again, leaning closer to Meian, conspiratorially. "I never expected others would wish to remain." Meian giggles softly, shaking her head. "M-my lady, y-your cause is.. s-something am-amazing, to everyone. It's a w-way to make s-sense of all the m-madness, and the c-contradiction. And ev-even if that didn't a-appeal to so many... I'm s-sure some would s-stay just of l-love for you." Celeste blinks in surprise, looking back to the fountain....clearing her throat softly. "..um, thank you, Meian. Love may be a bit strong, but at least the meaning is clear." The noblewoman shifts uncomfortably on the flowerbed. "so tell me...how did Lord Alin feel about the glass mural over the altar?" Winds blowing through the large courtyard, renewing the scent of the orchids and night trumpets to their small audience. Meian stretches a little, shifting her weight with a slight grimace. "He s-seemed to f-find it b-beautiful enough, m-my lady. He s-said it w-was amazing, and he s-stared at it with a-awe. He told me th-that.. it was h-hard for him to accept the T-touched, b-but he could b-believe they w-were j-just... more l-likely to go w-wrong, and that he t-trusted you to l-lead him through." The noblewoman visibly sighs with relief. "I was concerned as to his thoughts on the White Dragon. Master Taran feels that we will be perceived as just another Cult with its visage so prominent. Thankfully, we will not have to worry of losing support of the House as our bardic friend suggested." Celeste remarks with confidence again. "Though, please forgive the hasty departure, but when the Duchess of your House summons you...you go." Meian giggles again, nodding firm agreement. "O-oh, I f-figured so. I d-don't th-think he t-took any offense at i-it, my l-lady. In him, I'm s-sure you will h-have staunch s-support. He e-even liked the n-name Taran su-suggested, for the F-fellowship, even with the Wh-white Dragon in it... I d-don't think it will be a p-problem for h-him." She pauses a moment, a more sober tone coming into her voice. "My l-lady, who is the D-dragon of the C-cult?" "They are a group of individuals that seem intent on bringing chaos to Fastheld. They took a place called Ebonhold and then somehow took Crown's Refuge," explains Celeste. A quick glance towards the young woman, "we had to make a deal with a drake to rouse them. Now it seems, they are here. They've attacked at least of my friends now and we need to find why they are here...and what their intent. The greatest danger they pose is that some are shadow touched. If people of Fastheld believe that the -touched- are attacking citizens...then no Marked mage, good or ill, is safe." Meian nods, slightly. "I'm b-beginning to put it a-all together, but the pr-problem is... Wh-who is the D-dragon? If th-they're the c-cult of the D-dragon, d-do they serve a sp-specific dragon?" "Well, I know of at least two they do /not/ follow," provides the Mikin...again shifting uncomfortably. "As Master Taran said, there are various drakes and it concerns me that Master Temple believes they do not follow any....as he said, to take Ebonhold. They would have most likely needed the aid of a drake." "Th-this is what b-bothers me..." Meian muses, softly. "W-why? Wh-what is their p-purpose? On th-that rests e-everything that m-might h-happen. D-do they w-want the Sh-shadow to be outlawed a-again, for s-some reason? S-so that n-no one c-could use it to s-stand ag-against them? Do th-they want to r-rule the wh-whole empire for th-themselves? Or d-do they o-only want chaos..." "My guess...that they wish to take Fastheld as they had taken the other two," comments Celeste. Her hand reaching up to brush roughly at the blonde hair. Another quick glance towards Meian, "as you may know..and a fact I have kept hidden from Master Griedan, is the attempt on the Emperor's life. That one fact, could send many searching out pitchforks and the likes to chase people like Master Firelight and Lady Zahir...noble or not." The noblewoman takes another deep breath, looking towards the fountain. "We may act in the stead of where the Church would have. We lack the power of those blessed by the divine, but I believe that even the shadow could be used for the purpose of Light." Meian nods slowly in deep acknowledgment, a sigh escaping her. She reaches down to run her fingers through the soil, letting the dirt trickle through her hands. "I d-don't want p-people to hurt K-kael because of any of th-this..." she trails off, before briskly shaking her head. "Aye, m-my lady, I th-think the sh-shadow could be u-used for good. For the d-defense of everything. -Someone- has to d-defend ev-everything, an-anyway, right? P-perhaps, I'll f-find a bow.." "You wish to learn the bow? I believe that Master Wolfsbane is a ranger, and has offered to teach me...you may wish to speak to him as well. If you are uncomfortable with him, then I could inquire of Lady Milora." Celeste watches Meian's hands, smiling at the purity of the soil. "Our intent to see that people like Master Firelight are enlightened. Unlike when Light's Reach fell, we have only the touched to turn to now. Even the few Holy blessed that I know, are too far away to help." Meian shakes her head gently. "I'm n-not uncomfortable w-with him... h-he an-answered some of my q-questions a-about the C-cult last n-night a-after L-lord Mikin had b-bedded down. B-but I don't w-want to rely just on the t-touched to fight... The Sh-shadow has a price... and I th-think if I'm going to s-stay here, I sh-should try to h-help them, not l-let them pay the p-price for me. So I'll l-learn how to h-help." "Yes, we will not depend on the touched to protect us. Perhaps, I did not explain myself well. I intend for all who come here and remain, to be versed in how to defend themselves." Celeste glances up at Meian's face. "So he was able to answer some of your questions? Could I inquire if he went into more detail that what I have already provided as well?" Meian glances up at the nearest orchid, her face thoughtful as she ponders. "H-he told me that V-val'sharax was n-not their d-dragon, he was s-sure of it. I w-wanted to ask h-him about the a-attempt on the Emperor, wh-what he th-thought it meant, but I w-wasn't so sure he kn-knew, so I didn't w-want to risk that. M-most else I a-asked him was j-just to make sense of all the w-words I h-heard and didn't know." "He is a good man to ask of such, when he speaks," remarks the noblewoman with a sly smile. "Usually, he remains rather quiet. It is good to know that you are not uncomfortable with him, as I hope that he will visit us often here." Celeste sighs, patting the soft earth with her own worn and weary hands. "I trust him implicitly, so if he ever should give you an order...you should obey it, Meian. He will not lead you astray or put you in any danger, I trust in that." Meian nods obediently. "A-aye, my lady, I will t-treat it as if it w-were an order f-from you. I t-trust everyone here, a-already." A rather shy smile wreathes her face as she reaches to finger an orchid's leaf, her touch cautious and gentle. "Y-you have all already been k-kinder to m-me than an-anyone I have e-ever known, and I'll g-gladly do an-anything I can for th-this place." "...kinder? Meian, you know so much of everyone here...and I fear that we know so little of you," notes Celeste. Her hand reaching out to rest lightly on the petting fingers of the orchid; the noblewoman's blue-green eyes intent upon the younger woman's face. "Tell me of you, Meian?" Meian swallows slightly, her gaze fixing itself firmly on the ground. "I-if you t-truly wish to h-hear, my lady," she whispers, "I w-will, but it's n-not a v-very good s-story, or w-worthy of a b-bard." Celeste pats the woman's hand gently. "...please," inquires the blonde woman softly. "I would know who the woman, I call I friend." "All r-right," the girl softly acquiesces, still not looking up. "I s-spent m-my wh-whole life.. un-until just recently.. on a t-tiny f-farm o-outside E-eastwatch. Th-though, I w-went to the t-town, o-once or t-twice. I w-was.. n-not e-expected by m-my parents, and a-another m-mouth to feed, the y-youngest of s-six ch-children. The o-only girl, t-too.." She pauses for a moment before continuing. "Th-there was a l-lot.. of w-work, to be d-done." Celeste curls her hand about Meian's. "So you were to tend to your five brothers and parents," urges the noblewoman. "Aye," Meian confirms, swallowing. "Th-the boys... m-made me d-do their ch-chores, t-too, a.. l-lot of the t-time. A-and to w-wait on their f-friends, wh-when they c-came. ..It g-got w-worse when my m-mother d-died, when I was f-fifteen. I w-was the w-woman of the h-house, and... the w-women a-aren't su-supposed to t-talk, or... th-think, or do m-much but wh-what they're t-told." Celeste's hand tightens reassuringly about the bard's. "I won't be like that here, Meian...we do not expect you to take care of us. If that is how it appears," stammers the noblewoman. "You are here like the rest of us, to be a part of something grander....is that why you ran away?" Surprisingly, the blonde voice takes on a haunted timber at the last two words. Meian bites her lip, silent for a long moment. "Wh-when I was f-fourteen," she begins, seemingly out of nowhere, "a tr-traveling b-bard came th-through and performed f-for us. I l-listened to him.. all n-night, the wh-whole night th-through. And th-then I f-finally w-wanted s-something other th-than just to d-do what I was t-told, to b-be a b-bard myself. I f-found ways to l-leave, now and th-then, and do e-extra work for m-money, until I c-could buy a l-liltrum. I was p-practicing, a few m-months ago n-now, wh-when I left a p-pot of stew c-cooking. The k-kitchen c-caught on fi-fire, and th-they th-thrashed me, and t-took my liltrum and s-sold it to p-pay to f-fix the k-kitchen. ...so then I f-finally r-ran away." "...they...thrashed you?" Blonde brow twitching ever so slightly, the wind even seeming to settle at the bard's words. Silence ringing loudly through the courtyard, sharper than any bell tone. Meian blinks once, alarm spreading across her face. She hastily assures Celeste, "It w-wasn't of-of-often, r-really, my l-lady, j-just when th-things l-like th-that happened, wh-when I b-broke th-things or s-s-suchlike. N-n-ot l-like they we-were d-doing it for n-no reason, r-really.." Her voice weakly trails off. Celeste loosens her hand to pat Meian's reassuringly. "It was enough that you no longer felt safe at home, dear. " The noblewoman's voice returning to it's natural calm, "we all /break/ things...but feel safe here, Meian. No one will hurt you, this I swear to the Light." The noblewoman shifts on the flowerbed, "well, anyone that I can keep from doing so." A tiny smile returns to Meian's face as she nods. "I kn-know, my lady. I -want to t-try and t-take c-care of a-all of you... To g-give s-something b-back for all of the k-kindness. I pr-probably c-can't stay here f-forever, if I'm g-going to be a t-true bard, b-but... T-thank you," she adds, voice full of heartfelt emotion. "F-for l-letting me be h-here, even for a l-little while." "It is your own until you no longer need us," reples the noblewoman...another gentle pat to the girl's hand. Celeste groans, rising to her feet. "We will treasure your music for as long as we have it, and you will always have a place here, Meian." "And I w-will give something back to i-it and y-you," the girl insists, smile widening. "T-to really s-say th-thanks, I w-will. ...D-do you h-have to be h-heading somewhere, my l-lady?" She asks the latter question with a tilted head, watching Celeste rise. "Well, I will eventually have to head back to East Leg and speak with Master Thatcher...and possibly Mistress Whicker. Though, there seems to be a few items still missing for the dining hall." The noblewoman presses a hand to her cheek, "can you think of anything that we still need, Meian?" Meian produces a thoughtful 'mmm', offering after a moment, "A p-pot and a s-stove, m-maybe. S-somewhere to p-put in-ingredients m-might be n-nice if it c-can be d-done, too, so w-we can s-stockpile. And s-somewhere for p-people to sleep, b-but we kn-know that... and a w-working f-fountain or a w-well." Celeste brushes the dirt from the black, cotton skirt....laughing at the grocery list of supplies. "Well, Master Thatcher was the one I was hoping to speak to about a couple of beds and wardrobes and such. I may pick up at least a trunk or some such for now, though. " Meian flushes sheepishly. "I'm s-sorry, my l-lady, I know it's a l-lot. I've g-got s-some money m-myself, fr-from helping out with c-cooking at t-taverns, if you w-want any help..?" "Money is not the issue, more of a laundry list of supplies." The noblewoman continues to beat what little dirt she can from the dark skirts. "So we need a stove, a few pots and places for everyone to sleep," remarks Celeste ...clearly amused. Meian nods agreement. "I can g-grow fr-fruits and v-vegetables out in the g-garden, and b-bring in m-meat, and w-with that, it sh-should be enough to k-keep everyone f-fed. So I c-can't think of an-anything else we r-really need." "Well, there will need to be the supplies for the other fountain as well. I intend on constructing one in the reflection garden as well," notes the Mikin. "As to learning archery, I am sure that we can either practice out by the ruins or even here in the courtyard." Meian looks around herself slowly. "...s-so long as n-no one else is a-around, b-because I'm n-not sure h-how much I t-trust m-my aim.." "I trust that Vhramis will not be too quick to put a bow in either of our hands, until he feels we are ready." Celeste nods emphatically. "If he does, then we may have to see about putting doors on the archway to lock people out for their own safety." Meian laughs softly, smiling cheerfully up at Celeste. "On the b-bright side, th-that might j-just scare any smart c-cultists away, h-huh? An-angry clueless w-women with bows." "Yes, that is all we need. Master Firelight sitting on the wall, calling out to passerbys that there are crazy women with bows...and to beware," smirks Celeste. "If the c-cultists are sm-smart," Meian solemnly vows, "th-they'll know n-not to c-come within a mile of th-this place, so l-long as they v-value their backsides." "I'm not sure it's their backsides we will be aiming for," the noblewoman winks at Meian. "Sadly, I should get to East Leg and see if I can find MAster Thatcher about those beds though." "Al-all right, my l-lady," Meian replies cheerfully, waving. "G-good luck, and L-light's bl-blessings." "Light's blessings, dear," replies Celest...turning back towards the archway. Category:Logs